At present, in most hanging scaffold systems used in construction of vertical shafts, the guide ropes hung on a hanging scaffold are used as guide tracks for lifting a bucket in the vertical shaft. The guide ropes must have certain tensions to ensure lifting the bucket smoothly. However, there are some problems related to the tensions of the guide ropes. For example, the magnitude of the tensions of the guide ropes can not be measured, and can not be regulated conveniently; in addition, the tensions of the guide ropes can not be regulated when they are different from each other.